Performance management aimed to create an optimum end-user experience within a network space that includes converged infrastructure systems is presently a challenging undertaking. Every component or element utilized in a converged infrastructure can affect the overall performance of the system and the end-user experience to varying degrees. Similarly, current methods for optimally deploying application workloads (e.g., a virtual machine or a software application) on network environments have produced inefficient and unsatisfactory results. Specifically, complexities can arise when application workload deployments are performed in a cloud computing environment due to the lack of visibility of the underlying physical network infrastructure. For example, some network administrators depend entirely on performance metrics that are based on the abstraction elements existing in a virtualization layer (e.g., a hypervisor) as a guide to deploy application workloads in a network environment. Notably, such measures fail to consider other metrics associated with the compute components that are utilized in the actual physical infrastructure of the network environment.